This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims The overall objective of the Participant and Clinical Interactions Resource (PCIR) is to retain the strengths of Meharry's RCRII-supported Clinical Research Center (CRC) while evaluating and extending a recent reorganization to improve the support of translational, community-based, and multi-site research projects. Our specific aims are 1.) To sustain and increase the clinical and translational research infrastructure established in the CRC while diversifying the range of clinical and translational research activities;2.) To expand the support services for clinical and translational research available for both junior and senior clinical and translational research faculty;and 3.) To develop a repository of racially and ethnically diverse biological data to be used by the national medical and research communities in research aimed at eliminating health disparities.